Overflowing Hidden Emotions
by tokiya-kun18
Summary: /Edited/ She never knew she was too late. When she finally realises it, he was no longer there. It's all because of her ways... acting differently from her usual self. She wants to see him again... Nagihiko/Amu -Two-Shot-
1. Amu Hinamori's Perspective

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except this story of mine. Shugo Chara!, as we all know, rightfully belongs to Peach-Pit.

* * *

**Title:** _**"Overflowing Hidden Emotions"**_

**Author:** _tokiya-kun18_

**Fan-base:** _Shugo Chara!_

**Pairing:** _Nagihiko Fujisaki/Amu Hinamori_

* * *

I thought that I already sorted my feelings. I thought that I already found the person who's in my heart. But I guess I was wrong. Things got complicated and it made me confused . . .

With Tadase-kun, it was merely "young love". I liked him ever since I first saw him at school. I believed that it was love-at-first-sight.

And it was . . .

But now, as time flew for by, I never felt the same for him.

It eventually evaporated and I could only see him as a friend.

People called this a "crush", don't they?

He was my very first. The one and only. But it was not the same anymore.

Friendship. We created a strong bond with others through hardships we'd faced.

I felt happy, secure, safe and warm inside as I meet every single one of them.

I held them dear in my heart.

It would be hard to break and tear us apart. For it was too strong and we never thought of betraying one another.

But there went the day when one of us became different . . .

No. It wasn't "became"; it was "always".

I never knew that that person would be hiding such a deep secret from me.

And now, it was revealed.

I followed Nagihiko as I heard him call out to me. We went outside the school campus, at the park under the cherry blossom. I was quite puzzled since I felt that something is different from him.

His face showed a large amount of seriousness and at the same time, anxiety. I realized that a very difficult conversation would come up between the two of us.

I gulped and clutched my fist hard to ease the emotions overflowing. I didn't really understand, but I felt insecure and my body was shaking out of fear.

Fear. But for what? Why should I be experiencing such emotions over our coming conversation? Was it because I felt something was wrong? I never came across the answer as Nagihiko suddenly spoke up.

"Amu-chan," he started, looking directly in my eyes. There was a sudden tension in the atmosphere engulfing us. I returned his gaze over me and did the same. "How would you react if I say that both Nagihiko and Nadeshiko is me?"

Feeling confusion taking over, I asked, "But you said that you're twins, right? It wouldn't be much of a surprise . . ." My words lose its trail as I saw him shook his head.

"It was a lie." He closed his eyes and turned his head to the side, avoiding eye contact. "Nadeshiko doesn't exist."

My eyes widened and my heart was thumping like crazy. _"Nadeshiko doesn't exist"?_ How could that be? We spent our days together back then and I could confirm that she's real. It's all because she's my best friend. She was always there for me whenever I need her yet, why did he say such lies?

"Impossible," I said to myself. My hand moving upwards to cover my mouth. I could only stare at him and let him speak, but I felt that it was wrong. So I retracted my hand and continued, "But I know that she's real! She exists! Nadeshiko is my best friend and we have treasured our moments together!"

"But have you seen her?" I could tell that he was trying his best to look at me in the eye. I shook my head slowly as his question registered in my mind. My body was shaking as I could predict what would happen next.

"Whenever Nadeshiko was with you, I wasn't. And whenever I was with you, she wasn't here. Did this ever cross your mind?" he asked as I shook my head for a reply once again.

"It's because the same person can't be there at the same time. Nadeshiko and I are only one. This is no—"

"Enough!" I shouted; I couldn't take this anymore! Tears were welling up in my eyes and they dropped carefully and slowly to the ground just like rain from the sky. These were all lies. I couldn't bear it. I didn't want to believe anything. All these past events that I've shared with the two of them... It was with only one person all along?

My legs felt weak that I thought it wouldn't be able to support me any longer. My vision was blurry and I was getting dizzy.

"Amu-chan . . ." Nagihiko stretched his arm to touch me, but I evaded. I backed away from him and shook my head a couple of times.

I didn't understand it. I simply did not! Everything was getting more confusing now. I couldn't take it.

Not being able to hold back anymore, I cried and ran away from the place; leaving Nagihiko behind, watching my retreating figure.

Ever since that day happened, I could never look at him. I tried many times to approach him, but failed and resulted to me, avoiding him more. I could feel his eyes upon me, but I never did return any of it.

Not even the day when he had to move . . .

I was there, along with the others. Though it was different and I couldn't care less.

This wasn't my character. What's happening to me?

I promised myself that we would remain friends forever, supporting each other, but now, why?

It was different from the usual. I wasn't acting like myself anymore.

I stood there and listened to them bid their good-byes to him. All that was left was me. They waited for my response, but I couldn't care more.

"Good-bye. Take care," I said apathetically. I was pretty sure that my face was unreadable. I avoided their glances at me and looked away. Far away from this place, my mind drifted. It might appear to them that I didn't care the slightest bit about this whole issue, but they're entirely wrong.

It's just that his confession of his secret shocked me really much that it kept on repeating inside my head, over and over again. I wanted to search for the answer; to come upon a reason why he did it. I wanted to ask him, but it was all too late to go back.

My emotions were telling me otherwise.

So in the end, I kept it all inside me. I didn't share them to the others like I usually would. I could only feel that it was only right to keep it. But one thing was for sure, I didn't know that they already knew about it. They knew, but kept it from me.

I could hear his response now; him nodding and saying the words, "I will."

And when I was able to lift my head up, he was already gone.

I hadn't caught sight of him ever since.

It was all my fault. My fault that I didn't listen and try to understand.

But when I was ready, all of it was too late.

* * *

**i've edited this story since the errors were bugging me. i hope this is much easier to read than the first one. ^ ^ please, do share your thoughts about this story after reading. i would love to hear/read your comments regarding this.  
**

**i also apologise for the ooc-ness of amu here. this is my first ever shugo chara! story, and i'm not quite sure of her personality. well, maybe i do and it was intentional because this is angst, after all. still, i'm sorry for the ooc-ness.**


	2. Nagihiko Fujisaki's Perspective

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except this story of mine. Shugo Chara!, as we all know, rightfully belongs to Peach-Pit.

* * *

**Title:** _**"Overflowing Hidden Emotions"**_

**Author:** _tokiya-kun18_

**Fan-base:** _Shugo Chara!_

**Pairing:** _Nagihiko Fujisaki/Amu Hinamori_

* * *

I was scared . . .

Truth be told, I was really scared to be doing _this_.

I badly wanted to let her know about my secret. She needed to know. If she did, maybe things would be easier.

_Maybe it would be easier for her to accept me._

"Amu-chan," I called out, catching her attention. Her golden eyes sparkling with curiosity as she stared at me. Amu-chan's gentle smile was slowly getting evident on her smooth face. It gave me a different kind of feeling. A _feeling_ that told me that everything was going to be hard for me. And so, I continued, "Can we talk for a moment?"

She seemed to be thinking about it; I could somehow tell that she wasn't sure whether to accept it or not. Amu-chan suddenly frowned, her forehead creasing as she looked over the pile of papers on the table. Ah yes, that. "But, Nagihiko, how about this stack of papers which are due tomorrow?"

We both eyed it, and at the same time, sighed in helplessness.

Yaya-chan and Rima-chan, on the other hand, patted her back and gave her a startling push. It was an action which none of us had anticipated—well, maybe aside from the two girls that did it.

"Don't worry, Amu-chi! Rima-chi and I will get on it! Besides . . .," she trailed off, looking at me smugly. ". . . We all don't want to keep _him_ waiting, do we?"

"She's right, Amu," Rima sighed, "we can handle it from here."

"But . . ." Amu was about to argue with them, but stopped. She smiled at them apologetically. "Thanks! I owe you one!" She then turned to me and grinned.

For a moment there, I thought my heart was going to sink deeper within my chest. It was getting harder and harder for me to breathe. Time's coming, I thought anxiously.

_"Just relax, Nagi,"_ Temari was telling me over and over in order to calm myself.

_"You can do it,"_ I heard Rhythm encouraging me. I smiled warily at their thoughtfulness, but mostly, thankful that they were doing this.

"You two can go ahead of me; I'll see you guys back home, all right?" I told my Guardian Characters, and they nodded at once. "Thanks," I said in response.

"Let's go, Nagihiko!" Before I notice it, Amu had straightened herself and was standing by my side. I nodded, unable to speak, yet. "Tell Tadase-kun, I'm sorry, OK?" She told the remaining Guardians left in the Royal Garden.

She then looked over to her Guardian Characters and said the same thing as me. _Unexpected_, I murmured as I watched her.

After saying those, we exited the place. Amu was following me from behind, looking curiously and nervously at the same time.

As our moments together passed by, silence was the only thing that surrounded us. Maybe the noise from our environment was an exemption. Amu and I hadn't opened our mouths ever since we left the school campus.

We continued to walk down the path of silence. Our footsteps echoing as we made our way out of the trees. Throughout the time, I could feel Amu getting tensed and suspicious at my behaviour._ I could assure her that nothing bad's going to happen,_ I thought to myself sourly. _That can't be right. _

When we reached the park, I came to a halt right below a breathtakingly beautiful and huge cherry blossom. _This might be the right place to talk,_ I turned around and met her gaze. My heart was thumping really hard against my chest. It was like it's going to burst right out of me. The load was too heavy for me to carry.

"Amu-chan," I started, looking directly in her eyes. I could feel the sudden tension in the atmosphere engulfing us. I sensed her gaze upon my face and I regretted upon doing this. I wasn't fully ready, yet. _Not yet_, it rang inside my head, but I ignored it at once. I was the one who did the first move, I might as well be the one to end it, too.

I took in a deep breath before continuing my sentence, "How would you react if I say that both Nagihiko and Nadeshiko is me?"

I could feel Amu's confusion about this sudden subject. No, "sudden" was not the right word for it. It was something stronger than that, I just know it.

"But you said that you're twins, right? It wouldn't be much of a surprise . . ." she said, and I shook my head right away.

"It was a lie." I closed my eyes and turned my head to the side, avoiding her pained expression. "Nadeshiko doesn't exist."

The conversation started from bad and ended worse.

Both of us weren't ourselves as this _ridiculous_ topic took place. As this topic continued on, Amu couldn't take it and ran away from me. I stood there, my gaze locked on her retreating figure. I was deeply shocked and pained. My heart ached once again.I didn't move an inch. I would want to, but I just couldn't. It was like something was pulling me to place. I couldn't escape this whole thing.

I have to apologize to her, I decided. But I only told her the truth . . .

My decision was set, but whenever I tried to approach her, she kept on avoiding me. She hadn't accepted it, I thought bitterly. I could only watch her from afar.

Even if I act now, it was all too late.

My mother said in that same night—the same night when Amu-chan ran away from me—that I would move to another country. Another form of dancing I must learn. I was partially happy about it, but the pain was just unbearable that I couldn't express it strongly.

So, time went on, until it reached the day I would have to depart. Everybody had bid me farewell — almost. All except but the one person whom I wanted to hear from the most.

Until the last minute, her voice was hard as stone. This wasn't the Amu-chan I know, it pained me so much to see her like that. It even pained me more when I know I was the source of all these sufferings.

After nodding and looking at them for the last time, I boarded the plane.

My mind drifted far away from my place and remembered Amu-chan's hard face.

I wanted to set things right. I just had to . . .

Our friendship was shattering . . .

. . . and it was all my fault.

* * *

**and now i present to you an edited version of nagihiko's perspective. ^ ^ a sequel would come soon, and i assure everyone that it wouldn't be as ooc and sad as this one. please, do share your thoughts with me. **

**thank you for reading!  
**


End file.
